


All For Love

by apollofastingdionysusdrunk (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Boyfriends, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, French Characters, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Pining Enjolras, Revolutionaries In Love, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/apollofastingdionysusdrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are going through a messy patch in their relationship, and Enjolras wants him back, no matter the limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Love

‘’G-Grantaire, hi.’’

Weary and anxious to the bone, Enjolras adjusted his sleeves, trying to desperately search for the right words - and the appropriate wording to display for the following conversation he knew would come. Thinking of it, memorizing the ghost of each sincere apology again and again and again until he was sure it imprinted a permanent tattoo in his brain didn’t improve his confidence. 

Steadying his nerve, he peered from his lashes idly to eye the man in question. Grantaire looked just as tired as Enjolras himself, and this time it was evidenced by sleepless nights, sometimes flitting between miserable fits of unrested sleep, shots of wine that did no better, and hours of sitting around pretending not to care. Seeing his ex-lover again only reminded him of the love that never flew away from his heart, so intrepid and so intricate, mixed in a torrential storm of passion, lust, frustration, desire, and an impulse of want and need. 

‘’What do you want?’’ Looking skeptical, a sight Enjolras used to know so well, and certainly did not want to see again, he stepped from his porch, so he was closer to Enjolras, his gaze burning with unmistakable defiance. He put his hand on his hips, seeming not to give a fuck about his mussed black hair or the bags of fatigue and loneliness layered beneath his eyes. 

‘’I...we need to talk.’’ His fear arose when he saw exasperation dawning in the other man’s eyes. 

Grantaire sighed. ‘’Enjolras, no-’’

‘’Listen to me!’’ He pleaded, and that was the first time so much desperation and pining was seeped into his voice, usually so curt and direct except when he’s with friends or with Grantaire; especially with Grantaire and his paint-stained clothes with his warm hand tucked in his. ‘’Please!’’ He knew he was the picture of a man beaten and lit with love - one so powerful and unstoppable, one that will not stop him ringing his ex-boyfriend’s doorbell and admit that he was a mess as well. Because Enjolras hated being weak. 

He was slightly relieved when Grantaire’s face, so harsh a second before, immediately softened. But it hardened again. ‘’Perhaps,’’ he allowed, pinning him with a suspicious gaze, and began crossing his arms against his chest. Enjolras noticed the gesture; an action of insecurity. 

‘’I know all the things I said, all the things I’ve done, was very hurtful-’’

‘’You called me a detriment to your work, what do you expect of my reaction?’’ Grantaire snapped, eyes narrowed. ‘’We don’t even go on our daily dates anymore, or even be in the same room for more than a half hour, and we don’t even make love anymore or do the things we used to do. You blame me for the littlest things and go off on long rants on my ass when you’re angry!’’

A growing shame eclipsed his heart as he took in the distressed expression on the other man’s face.

‘’I don’t do relationships. I don’t do romantic commitments. I don’t flirt or kiss or hold people close dearly. Not until I met you - because promise me, I will still love you if you turn me away and I shall never see you again, and I will still love you if you let me in and I have you in my arms for all the days where my heart beats.’’ 

Taking a deep breath, Grantaire closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘’This is not the time for flowery confessions, no matter how poetic they are.’’

‘’I knew that we’re going to have fights, lots and lots of them. We’re going to fuck up and give each other the cold shoulder for hours, if not days, but dammit R, I can’t go on not speaking to you any longer!’’ He seized for Grantaire’s hand, and though the latter tried to free it, but after some struggles he let it be gripped by Enjolras’ own. 

‘’I just don’t want to deal with your conflicting emotions any longer! What am I supposed to do when I can practically feel our relationship tearing beneath our fingers?’’

‘’R, you don’t understand-’’

But he only chuckled, an apathetic sound that made Enjolras’ blood run cold. ‘’Oh Enjolras, those were the old lovesick times for the both of us, you have to forget it. Falling off is hard, but I can't fight these feelings. It’s the only way. I did this all for love, don’t you see?’’

‘’All for love?’’ Enjolras hissed with indignation. ‘’No, it’s out of foolishness. I’ve said bad things, but I am willing to get you back. I’ll be good, I promise. Grantaire, you can’t, after all we’ve been through? You’re just going to throw it all away?!’’

‘’I’m not throwing anything away. I’m moving on, and so should you,’’ tears glistened his eyes, ‘’this is as hard for me as it is for you, you idiot. I don’t have a choice!’’

‘’Yes, you do!’’ Enjolras grabbed both of his hands, and pulled him closer until their noses are nearly touching. Grantaire tried to muster such a glare, but broke down in a hopeless fit of despair. "I need you,’’ he whispered in his ear. ‘’God, do I bloody need you. I love you too much, and I know you feel the same.’’

“That’s not enough,” Grantaire pointed out. ‘’We’re not teenagers anymore. We don’t live under our parents’ roofs. Goddammit, we’re adults! I’m not sure we’re strong enough for this.’’

‘’I’m certain we are,’’ he stroked Grantaire’s hair, those messy dark locks he loved so much. ‘’We can make it through this, even if it’s the death of me. Give me a chance, R, don’t give up on us just yet." 

His heart fluttered when he felt his lover’s arms locking around his waist, and he tugged Grantaire towards him. Burying his face in Enjolras’ chest, he knew that he won’t be able to leave now. Enjolras was too important to him, his true satellite, the one he nicknamed Apollo and the one he fully believed in, and the one he will stay with until the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a critic! please xxx


End file.
